The Fall
by Lucy1247
Summary: Gabriel hadn't been taking the whole Not-Apocolypse really well. And after the whole almost murdering thing he Falls. And a new plan starts to cook in his mind. Good thing Lucifer likes giving gifts to new demons. Crowley and Aziraphale thought Gabriel was dangerous before, but what about a Gabriel who has nothing holding him back?


**AN: **

**I am trash for this fandom and somebody kill me.**

**First, updates will be slow**  
**Second, my co-author is the only one keeping this thing good and my sanity together. Give her a look! (FandomTrash1306 on AO3)**  
**Third: Gabe being evil is way too fun to write**  
**Fourth: Also little info for this weird AU idea. Angels and demons have their own set of 'special' powers (Crowley can look through the eyes of any serpent and has minor control over them, Azzy can make shields to block minor damage or to take it upon himself, Gabe before falling is a master of illusions and manipulation etc)**  
**Also Crowley has a pet snake named Queenie/Zira and the idiots have been dating for a few years, even before the whole Anti-Christ incident.**

Aziraphale took a deep breath as he stepped into the cosy shop. Ah, the sweet smell of books and dust. There was a small bounce to his step as he made sure that the door was locked, before heading to the backroom. He and Crowley had shared quite a wonderful dinner! A rose sat in his breast pocket, happy humming starting to escape the angel.

How much he had missed their dinners! The Almost-Apocalypse really does throw a wrench in your schedule! He shook his head, wanting to simply forget _that _mess. Aziraphale took his coat off, before taking the rose bloom in hand and taking in how beautiful it was. It was one from Crowley's personal garden, well he guessed it was by how it was shaking when his boyfriend had given it to him.

Before his thoughts could continue, a ringing of a phone made him jump. Who would call at this hour?!

"Hello?"

"Angel! Bad news!" The familiar voice rang out, Aziraphale relaxing as he heard the beautiful demon speak. "Hell decided to give me more work apparently, since that is the closest they will get to punishing me." He snickered with clear satisfaction, quite proud of himself even! "I will be going to Ireland and France for some temptations, need me to do anything for ya there cutie?"

"Oh! I am quite fine, Heaven has mostly been silent on my side…" He quietly trailed off as he realized that Heaven really has been a bit _too _quiet after the whole stunt they pulled.

"You still there?"

"Yes yes! Do not worry about it. How long will you be gone my dear?" He frowned, leaning the phone to his face and the free hand now nervously fidgeting with the phone wire.

"A few days at best, don't ruffle your feathers over it!"

"But I will still miss you, so my feathers will be ruffled either way, thank you very much!" As he spoke, very much engrossed in the conversation, he had failed to notice the bright flash of light coming from his summoning circle in the other room.

"Angel-"

"No! Come back as soon as possible, you hear me?" He sighed a bit wistfully, gently thumbing at the rose in his hand.

"Will it be better if I come back with some crepes?"

"You are talking as if you weren't going to come back with them!"

"Just checking Angel!" He chuckled, his voice spreading a warmth that he loved every bit much since they finally stopped their cloak and dagger routine.

"Do you need me to feed Queenie? I haven't seen that beauty in quite a while!"

"She will be fine, don't worry about that snake. She can take care of herself, you know?"

"Yes, yes. I know, I know. When are you leaving again?"

"Right as we speak. I will need to go soon, I will call you once I am back in London. Sounds good my little snowflake?"

"Sounds great. I will see you at the Ritz once you come back!"

"As if anywhere else would be even an option. I love you~"

"I love you too dearest!" He replied back before he heard the line go dead. Another sigh escaped his lips as he put the phone back and stared at the blooming flower.

"Oh, I miss you already my Snakey." He muttered to himself, completely oblivious to the shadow that got bigger and bigger behind him.

"Snakey? Is that what they call demons here nowadays?" A smooth tenor voice spoke, an all too familiar one. If Aziraphale had any blood it would have frozen in that moment.

"And I love you? Has the word lost meaning as well, or is it just a small chubby angel misusing it for the enemy?" A condescending tone lingered in every word, like a careful hunter shooting at every target to show their superiority. "Oh, how pretty. An...earth flower." That last part was peppered with disgust, Aziraphale's shoulders starting to shake. But he knew he couldn't avoid him by just looking the other way. No, not today. He slowly turned himself around, being greeted with the cold and unamused face of Gabriel.

"Good evening to you too Gabriel."

"Oh! So you do speak on your own! How swell!" He clapped, sarcasm dripping like poison into a dish. "Or did that demon give you permission this week? Hmm?"

"I do not know what you mean." He tried to stay confident, wanting this to just end. But of course it couldn't.

"Oh you know what I mean very well. You're _fraternising _with the enemy dear Aziraphale. I bet Heaven would love to hear of it." He leaned forward and without a second thought plucked the bloom from his hand. "And I believe this could be good evidence to start." He smirked, his violet eyes showing not a hint of angelic kindness or mercy. "Come now, your trial awaits." With that Gabriel grabbed Aziraphale's arm, pulling the stunned angel into the glowing circle. The room grew silent, with the only evidence of anybody being there was a single rose petal slowly falling to the cold ground.

* * *

Crowley rubbed at his eyes, getting back up to start pacing again. Where was he?!

~You are going to make me nervous.~ A familiar hiss broke through his thoughts, as he looked at his snake.

~Too bad! Angel isn't anywhere to be found! He hasn't picked up my calls at all since I came back, he isn't at the shop and nowhere in Europe!~

~Did you check France?~ The king cobra beauty asked, slithering across the floor. She stopped near Crowley, her tongue flickering out as she smelt the air.

~Checking the first country that he could possibly go? No I didn-OF COURSE I CHECKED FRANCE!~

~Testy, I see. I am worried as well you idiot! But you don't see me making a hole in the comfy rug!~

He groaned, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. His sunglasses nearly slipped off, with him barely catching them.

~I swear Zira I am going to make you into a belt to match my boots.~

~You literally lack the human balls to do so.~ She smirked, curling up at his feet.

~First off: How dare you. Second off: How the fuck would you know that? Maybe I have a nice set of balls thank you very much!~

~Crowley, _darling _. I have been living with you for over a decade, I have seen things I would rather not and one of those things is the Ken crotch on my owner.~

~I am a sexless ethereal being! Shut it!~

Before Crowley could continue to argue with her, the ansaphone rang. He nearly bolted for it, but tripped over the curled up Zira. Both shared some creative curses before the phone went to voicemail.

"Crowley? Darling are you there?" The voice from the receiver was familiar and soft. Aziraphale! "I am so sorry for not being there, some bad stuff happened with Heaven and I… Just please answer the phone S-Snakey." But something was off. The voice seemed kind of, cold? Lacking the usual love, it seemed. And the way he said the nickname...as if it disgusted him? Was his Angel okay?!

~He sounds weird~ A hint of worry was heard in Zira's voice as she looked at Crowley.

~Who knows what they did in Heaven! I need to go see him!~

Just as Crowley grabbed his jacket and went to go answer, the soft voice turned rather bitter.

"Where is he? I thought he would always answer to that stupid thing!" He nearly _growled _and cut the connection. Something was up.

He blinked a few times, with Zira at attention.

~That isn't Azzy!~

~Maybe he is just stressed! He gets snappy you know!~ He suggested, his hands shaking. Zira gave him a pointed look that said what both thought. He was lying to himself and her, something was wrong. Something was **very, very wrong.**

* * *

Aziraphale hugged himself, his mind racing. How long had he been here?!

The last thing he remembered was being dragged by Gabriel after that it was all so dark. He had awoken in a closed room, the only light coming from a window. And that showed nothing but hallways. He knew where he was, the only place he had dreaded since the moment he decided to throw caution into the wind and kiss that handsome demon.

He gulped, realizing that he wasn't even regretting it. Soon pacing and the wringing of his hands started. Usually angels awaiting trial wouldn't be trapped more than a few days, right until they decide how painful to make their fall. Before the dark thoughts could continue, a knock made him nearly jump out of his skin.

"Aziraphale, are you awake?" A soft voice spoke behind the door, the light into the room seemed to become even more intense. He had never been more thankful to see Uriel, even if he did parade with that sword as if he was even going to hurt a fly with it.

"Oh! Uriel, yes I am my dear! What is going on?" He tried to play dumb, maybe Uriel would set him free or would do _something _.

"Well erm we _were _setting up your trial when Raphael suddenly requested that you speak to us...something about giving you a fair chance." He looked rather sheepish, as if he should have thought of it sooner.

"Give me a chance?"

"He doubts Gabriel's accusations especially after...how he has been taking how it all went down." He tried to explain, nearly tripping over himself. Aziraphale quickly grabbed his arm as his other hand steadied the other, that held the sword. "T-Thank you! But yes...So erm just...Gabe has been saying you have been supposedly lured in by the enemy and g-going to join them. T-Though even Michael seems a bit doubtful since b-best he could provide was a f-flower, a conversation and a few pictures."

"What kind of conversation?" He needed to steady his breath. The more information he got beforehand, the better he could try and get himself out of this mess.

"I t-think it was you talking to s-somebody about t-them going somewhere and saying bye. It was f-from Gabe's memories so we aren't sure if it was distorted to blame you even m-more or not. Memories are n-not good evidence."

Aziraphale nearly sighed from relief. He barely had anything on them!

"So what must I do?" He asked carefully, watching the nervous archangel walk alongside him.

"Just t-tell the truth! There is n-no way somebody would d-date a demon! Gabriel means w-well but he has a dramatic flair." Uriel said, his voice cracking a bit at the mention of his brother. Aziraphale's face soured. He will have to somehow lie to 7 archangels, including Gabriel, who knows how deep this runs. Then get out alive and get back to Earth as soon as possible. Soon they stopped in front of one of the many polished and unused looking white oak doors.

Uriel took out a key from his pocket, unlocking the door. As it opened, a bright light blinded both of them for a moment. Within it was a smooth office round table, on it were stacks of papers who seemed to go into the clouds without any end. Around it the archangels were sitting, all of them looking quite tense.

Michael was sitting at the head of the table, his helmet upon it and his spear leant against the wall nearby. He looked at Aziraphale silently from across the table, those eyes carrying a weight and power that made the angel want to shiver. As Michael had turned his attention, the others followed. On his right sat Raphael, his doctor's coat behind him on the chair and his long hair in a sleek ponytail. Uriel pointed Aziraphale to the front of the room, before quickly taking a seat next to his brother. The light bulb lit up the whole room suddenly, with Metatron grunting from the light. He was sitting on the left from Michael, a seat between them empty where Gabe should be sitting. Wait, where was Gabriel!?

A few of the other archangels muttered amongst themselves, looking quite annoyed that they had to be here. Their gazes like knives, piercing him with every gaze. It was quite obvious what they were thinking, making his knees weak. 'We have to waste our time on _him _?'

A few snickered, sending glances at Raphael who seemed to be ignoring them pointedly by staring into his planner.

"Well since everybody is here!" Raphael closed the book loudly, before standing up with the fakest smile Aziraphale had seen since Gabriel. It was almost eerie how similar all of their smiles were. As if it were pasted on their face, without a care if it fit them. Raphael's long black hair fell onto his back with a smoothness he had only seen from his dear, as if it belonged there. His green eyes nearly popped against his pale skin, like the contrast of colours on a beautiful painting. His glasses sat on the end of his nose, softly reflecting light every so often. "We can start! The faster we do this, the faster you can return to your places." That quickly got the attention of the others, who fell silent.

Aziraphale cleared his throat, his voice getting caught in his throat.

"Yes, Aziraphale?" Asked Michael with an annoyed sigh, his fingers tapping the surface of the wood impatiently

"W-What about Gabriel? S-Shouldn't he be-be present?"

"He is the one who filed the complaint against a Principality. He gave us the evidence and since we don't want him to influence the thinking of others with his power, he was asked to replace you for now." Metatron explained as if it was obvious, a few of the archangels seeming even more interested as all colour left Aziraphale's face.

"You have a problem with that? I can gladly call him up!" snapped Michael, the air crackling with his power. He really did have Her temper when it came to such things.

"N-No! I simply didn't know!" He tried to stand his ground, while his voice cracked.

"Mi-Michael don't be like that! H-He couldn't have known that!" Uriel quickly jumped to his defense, though his voice seemed even more unsure than Aziraphale's.

"Uriel is right. He is an angel who had always looked over humans, his contact with Heaven has been minimal. Really Michael? Freaking over such a simple thing? Would you know how to act in a public place when visiting Aziraphale? You could barely fit in America's military and I heard they prefer robotic soldiers. Even Gabriel made an utter fool of himself when visiting from what I heard. Something about 'pornography'." Raphael smirked and pushed his glasses up his nose, the air itself seeming unbreathable as the two powers crackled. Michael glared at the smirking Raphael, the others archangels reminding Aziraphale of hungry savages with how gleeful they looked from the two facing each other. Itching for a fight, egging on whoever they could. What had happened to Heaven?

"B-Brothers!" Uriel quickly jumped up, slamming his gentle hands against the polished surface. He was shaking, but his voice made both of them break away from the stare and look at him. "S-Stop it! We have work to d-do and t-this is just b-bickering we cannot afford! We are not h-humans to waste our time with this!"

Michael grunted, directing his powerful gaze at Aziraphale who immediately regretted that Uriel had interfered. Raphael sighed, hating that his brother was right. He walked to the front, next to Aziraphale and cleared his throat.

"Today we are gathered to oversee the questioning of one Aziraphale, Principality of Earth. Our brother Gabriel had gathered evidence-" A few of the archangels snickered at the word. As if you could call it that. "-about the angel supposedly _fraternising _with the enemy. Being close and maybe even helping him. Today we see if that is truly the case! If it is, Aziraphale will be joining the ranks of the demons. If not, he is to be placed back into his job with Gabriel coming into a harsh hearing." He spoke clearly, his voice echoing through the room.

_'But no pressure, right?' _Crowley's voice nearly whispered into Aziraphale's ear, the biting sarcasm being his lover's constant means of defense. Sometimes he wondered if he could ever reply back like him.

"Aziraphale! How long have you known the demon that is Crawly?" Michael asked, lazily looking at him from under his curly hair.

"He goes by Crowley now-" he squeaked at the glare that formed. "S-Since the Eden incident...We m-met there but we mostly saw each other every few centuries or so. Our contact was limited."

"Yet it was claimed you...fraternised with him quite often lately?"

"Oh! That is simply because the dea - _demon _moved into London near me." He quickly corrected himself, on the verge of starting to wring his hands again.

"But why spend time with him?" Spoke up Metatron, barely giving him a second glance.

_Shit _. Oh my! Where did that come from!? He must ask Goldie to maybe censor himself for a bit. He had been picking up way too many curses! Wait-PRIORITIES!

"Well?" Hissed Michael, Aziraphale's legs nearly turning to jelly. But the image of Crowley waiting for him crossed his mind. Crying, Queen in the background and multiple empty bottles of wine… Okay maybe he was exaggerating a bit but it could be something like that!

"How do I put this…" He mumbled, his mind freezing. Their eyes boring into him, waiting for an answer.

"Y-You can u-use human words if you w-wish! It must be hard to try and h-have us understand!" Uriel, bless his soul, tried to help which got him glares from everybody there. But it actually gave him an idea… What was the thing that Crowley used to say as to why he was always around?

"Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." Tumbled out of his mouth, Crowley's hiss on the tip of his tongue, whenever he hissed in his drunken state.

That got quite a few interested glances. It wasn't really a lie, was it? He is looked at as an enemy and he was quite a bit more than just a friend. So of course he would hold him close. But they didn't need to know that and they didn't seem to question it.

"And the gifts?" asked Raphael, obviously hoping that Aziraphale had more than that his sleeve. Some kind of hope and pride in his tone.

"The gifts?"

"Yes the gifts! Wines, flowers, chocolates and more! Do we need to spell it out for you?!" Michael was getting quite impatient and tried to stand up, reaching for his spear. Within barely a blink, a syringe landed where his hand had been moments ago and made a crack in the perfect wood.

"No need to get aggressive Michael." Raphael pursed his lips, as if he hadn't nearly stabbed another archangel with a syringe that looked like it could go through bone.

"You are one to talk!"

"E-ENOUGH!" A loud squeak made the light bulb let out a loud POP, glass raining down on them. Aziraphale's wings barely coming out to defend him from them possibly landing in his eyes. All of the others seemed quite horrified of Uriel who looked rather pissed. Both Raphael and Michael shared a glance before looking at Aziraphale.

"Yes the gifts? Y-You were telling us?" He asked quickly, watching as one of the archangels took Uriel out to calm him. They tended to forget that an archangel who can manipulate light, in a place _made out of light _could be quite dangerous. To use Crowley's words: **blasted idiots.**

"Well he never told me why exactly he was offering them." It wasn't really a lie. He would blush, push them into his hand and blush even more when Aziraphale started kissing and thanking him. "I always thought he was just trying to tempt me. You know how demons are. Their job is never done." His voice almost wavered, trying to look calm and confident. And probably failing on both accounts. It felt so bad to talk about him so badly! His heart ached! How _dare _he talk about Crowley like that! The dearie already had enough self-image problems!

"And why did you not reject them? Or throw them away?"

"Why! It would be a waste! Throwing away expensive chocolates and wine! And it would simply be _horrible _to say no, if it is just gifts! Aren't we angels supposed to be nice, fair and kind?"

"But not to demons!"

"Why not?" He asked innocently, blinking a bit flabbergasted.

"Because they are the enemy! They cause havoc, death and everything bad in the world."

"Well I think he could be redeemed."

Everybody stopped at that, looking at Aziraphale with shock. Even Raphael nearly tripped as he was pacing.

"WHAT!?"

"BLASPHEMY!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Well h-he isn't w-wrong…" Muttered Uriel, who had returned into the room. All eyes turned to him. "T-They were once our brothers and sisters! W-Why couldn't they be redeemed? We could j-just as easily fall as they could m-maybe come back!" He spoke softly, his voice full of hope.

Aziraphale really did pity Uriel. The poor darling was trapped with such backstabbing siblings day in and out. Though since one of them approved of it, the rest seemed to have settled.

"And the regular dinners and lunches? And how you address him like...earthly lovers do?"

In that moment, Aziraphale froze. How does he explain _that _away?! The nicknames, the crooning and shy exclamations of love?

"W-Well isn't it o-obvious?" Uriel spoke up, his eyes staring up at the clouds. Aziraphale glanced up in confusion, before he saw the little words written in the light. Uriel really was a blessing, doing all of this for an angel such as him...

"Philia!" He exclaimed, before most of them groaned. 'Brotherly love'

"But saying I love you?"

"Angels have always been rather affectionate." Raphael nodded wisely, Michael grunting with a hesitant nod.

"He used to be one of us! Why not extend the love to him? Love has a chance of redeeming any soul!" Aziraphale nodded excitedly, happy to have that obstacle removed.

"The lunches and dinners?"

"Simply small talk! Conversations about the happenings and our days! Giving him attention could have him consider if it was _really _worth it to fall...and could have him feel real regret. And he could rise once again!" Aziraphale added quickly, wanting to smother any kind of doubt.

"And the memory of you talking to him before our brother took you here?"

"He was going on a small trip! And I told him to have fun and such! It is a weird habit that I picked up from humans you see. They always wish their friends and others luck and good tidings. Wherever you go."

"He was probably going to do more trouble!"

"He does the same for me whenever I leave!" Aziraphale huffed innocently. Most of the archangels seemed more or less convinced that there wasn't anything going on.

"Do any of the archangels have any questions before we let the Principality go back to Earth?" Raphael smiled again, putting his hands behind his back. Everybody shook their heads.

"Then! As co-head, I say we put it to a vote! Who here thinks that the Principality has been fraternising with a demon and approve of his fall?"

Metatron and Michael calmly raised their hands, the others not seeming as certain.

"And who thinks that he is doing nothing wrong?"

That is when the rest raised them. Unbelievable relief filled Aziraphale, a smile snaking itself on to his lips.

"I then declare, Aziraphale the Angel **innocent!**" Raphael's voice boomed across the room and the others nodded. They got up and started leaving without a second glance, with Uriel being the only one to approach him, Raphael soon doing the same.

"S-Shall we g-get you-you back to your po-position?"

"I would like that, yes." He nodded, watching Raphael who seemed quite content with the meeting.

"Then let us go! Not a moment to lose." The Archangel spoke, leading the way for his brother and the Principality.

* * *

Crowley took a deep breath, looking at himself in the mirror for the last time. He was ready, he had to be. They were meeting at the Ritz. A public place and it wasn't full of his Angel's power so if need be, he could just get himself out of there.

~Are you sure you don't want to just summon a gun and shoot him?~

~In a public restaurant?!~

~You have gotten out of worse~

~I know, but Angel would never forgive me if I commited murder there! Even if it _was _a deserved one!~

~Pfah, you beings and your morals.~ she grumbled, slinking into her nest of blankets over a heating pad.

Crowley rolled his eyes, grabbing the Bentley keys and heading down. The door _would _have locked behind him like always...but he didn't notice the 4 meter snake following him.

Once inside the car, he quietly cursed, fidgeting more than he should. He was THE Crowley! Why was he so nervous?!

A quiet hiss left him as he turned on the car and got into the traffic. That was when a small black snake slithered out of his sleeve like one of Aziraphale's magic tricks and sat down on the front seat.

~Where to?~

"WHAT THE FU-" He nearly swerved into the opposite lane, but he managed to turn the wheel quickly and pull back into the right lane. His sunglasses nearly fell off, with Zira almost becoming a splat on the windshield.

~WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU CUNT?!~

~You followed me to a probably suicidal meeting, slithered out my clothes and took Angel's seat and all you HAVE TO STAY IS WHERE TO?~

~Testy, I see~ She commented calmly, getting comfy in the seat.

~I am going to kill you Zira.~

~Not if fake Azzy gets you first. I am here to help, idiot!~

~Where are you going to hide?! On a plate?!~

~Very original Crowley.~ She rolled her eyes as he glared at her from the wheel. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

And it really didn't end well. If she could Queenie, would facepalm. The moment they got together with the fake, Aziraphale had poured Crowley glass after glass. And Crowley, being the nervous idiot, was drinking like it was the end of the world. Correction, _worse _than the end of the world. Though what ticked her off was that Crowley was already drunk after 3 glasses. Usually, both the angel and demon lasted until their second bottle at least. She slithered around the plant again, trying to get a better view. That is when she noticed the slight purple hue around the usually blue eyes. _Oh no _.

How did that idiot piss off **him?!**

Before much could be done, 'Aziraphale' asked for the check with Crowley trying to sober up. The glass tried refilling itself, but within the blink of an eye of the enemy, it was empty again. She hissed loudly, following them after the fake one took Crowley's keys. A smirk played on the innocent face that made her shudder. This was worse than her time in Pakistan. She had had no hope there. Now these two idiots were making her care.

* * *

Once in the bookshop, Gabe shut the door with more force than intended, a few of the shelves shaking. How was this twig so heavy?!

He heaved him to the couch in the backroom, watching him try to realize where he was. _Adorable _, he thought he had a chance. While it was annoying making sure the alcohol stayed in, it was nothing for an Archangel like him! How wonderful~

First he kills the demon and his brothers should have already banished the idiot angel. His plan will be complete and his honour restored. As Crowley tried to get up, he pushed him back down forcefully. The twig of a former angel hissed, trying to scratch him with his black nails. That got him a slap, a red scorching like mark forming on his cheek. Ah, to punish the evil.

His right hand reached into his pocket, Uriel's knife starting to shine once again. One stab and it was over. Holy weapons were always good like that. He looked at the shaking demon, who was still trying to resist his power. This was going to be fun~

But before he could get the job done, a loud hissing interrupted his thoughts. He turned around, his eyes widening.

"Zira?" Muttered Crowley as two fangs sank into Gabriel's cheeks. An unholy scream left his throat, the pain **hellish**.

Aziraphale was happily humming as he descended from the heavens with Raphael. Uriel had left them at the gates and the archangel had asked where the principality wanted to go. Finally he was getting home, he could explain it all to Crowley and everything was going to be-

Books on the floor, scorch marks on the couch, wine spilled on the floor and somebody that looked like him was wrestling with a very sick looking Goldie on the floor. He froze, watching Queenie get thrown against a wall and Crowley pinned to the floor as the figure shifted. The blonde curls straightening and turning dark, soft jawline becoming sharp and round body becoming tall and well-built. Though blood seeped out of the cheek, little drops falling on to the clothes and floor. That is when everything became fuzzy.

Raphael, who seemed miffed more than anything, just watched. Aziraphale's body moved, a soft blue shield appearing over the hissing Crowley. Gabriel's knife quickly came down, Aziraphale's body lurched as he felt the stab inside his chest. The taste of copper filled his mouth as another wound joined the first one. Then he finally tackled Gabriel to the side, both slamming against the wall. Gabriel moved to stab Aziraphale, but before he could a syringe went through the sleeve and pinned the hand above the head. The knife shined brightly, emanating heat. Gabriel struggled to tear away, before Raphael came over and started to fight him as well.

His body ached, wanting rest. Wanting sleep. But before he could do that, he felt two scrawny arms pulls him away.

The scent of wine first made his eyes flutter open, then the familiar one of smokey cinnamon made his chest tighten. Either that or the multiple stab wounds.

"Angel… Why…? W-What...What did you do?!" Crowley hissed, pulling him close to his chest.

"Oh dear... I am sorry for leaving without explanation. Gabriel is quite strong..."

"Angel, stay with me!" He hissed, Aziraphale looking up at him. He was so tired.

"I do believe I am quite tired… Can we talk later Goldie?" He nuzzled into his boyfriend's chest.

"No! I am not letting you die! Not l-like this!"

"..." For a moment, the angel seemed confused, before he frowned reaching up. He gripped the glasses and with the last of his strength, pulled them off.

"A-Angel?" His yellow eyes became wide, his whole body shaking.

"I really do dislike when you wear those… I like your buttercups you know? I want...to see them more." A sad smile broke upon his pale face

"I promise to take them off mo-more, ju-just stay-stay with me! I can't seem to get the wou-wounds away!"

"Uriel always did have strong weapons..." He muttered, hearing Crowley curse. "Oh right, we really...must work on your cursing my dear... I may pick up on it by accident, you know." An airy chuckle left him, Crowley's eyes nearly closing from all the tears.

"Don't cry… I will just sleep a bit..." Aziraphale whispered, his eyes nearly closing.

"Angel no! I l-love you dammit! I love more than a-any other fucking f-fool! I can't d-do this without you-you!"

"I love...you...too..." As his eyes finally closed, he felt himself be ripped away from his lover's grasp. Raphael's voice swam through his foggy mind.

"Don't worry, I can take care of him."

"He is DEAD!" Aziraphale tried to reach out to calm Crowley. Why did he worry so much?

"Not with me here. Lay low for a few days."

"Why w-would you be helping us?!"

"Because...Just accept it you idiot. We will be back." After those last words, his mind finally drifted off into a calm sleep.

* * *

Aziraphale gasped for air, coughing. Before he could look around, two slender arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him into a bony shoulder. Exclamations of love and sobs filled the air from Crowley, with the angel quickly hugging him back. Kisses peppered his face, making him giggle. Crowley was shaking the poor dear, cursing Gabriel worse than a sailor would cuss out a bad storm. Aziraphale shook his head and gently pushed Crowley up. He looked down confused, before the angel cupped his cheeks and pulled him down into a soft kiss. It was going to be okay.

That was what he thought at least. Neither of them noticed the shooting star through the window. A star shaped like a person falling to the ground and cursing loudly. And vowing revenge with every fiber of their now damned being. Revenge upon the precious principality and his damn demon.


End file.
